


The Man I Love

by punkgrump



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, specs. Y'know, you and the man I'm in love with are wearing the exact same glasses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man I Love

**Author's Note:**

> My second pruaus fic! This was actually based off of a chunk of an rp I did with my friend, Kacy. I would never have gotten the idea for this without her, so yeah, thank Kacy for this!!

Gilbert laid sprawled out on the couch, his head resting in Roderich's lap. It was the late afternoon, and they had both recently woken up after an eventful night.

 

"Hey, specs," Gilbert said, looking up at his boyfriend. "Y'know, you and the man I'm in love with... are wearing the exact same glasses." He reached up to touch Roderich's glasses.

 

Roderich looked back down at Gilbert, smiling.

 

"Oh really? What a coincidence."

 

"Mhm" He softly poked Roderich's stomach. "And the man I love, is also wearing that exact same shirt."

 

"How shocking. Well, you see, the man I love is also wearing the exact same shirt..." He poked Gilbert's chest. "...as you."

 

Gilbert smiled, slightly curling closer to Roderich.

 

"Well, the man I love..." He reached up to touch Roderich's hair. "...has the exact same hair as you."

 

"The man I love..." He poked the skin next to Gilbert's eyes. "...has the exact same eyes at you."

 

Gilbert lightly chuckled. "Well, he sounds incredibly handsome."

 

"He is incredibly handsome"

 

"So is the man I love."

 

Roderich leaned down to give Gilbert a kiss.

 

Once he pulled away, Gilbert sat up in his lap, and he wrapped an arm around around his shoulder.

 

Gilbert leaned into him.

 

"The man I love keeps me very, very warm."

 

Roderich smiled and wrapped his arm around Gilbert.

 

"The man I love makes me very, very happy."

 

"Well, specs, I'm glad," He kissed Roderich's cheek. "because you deserve all the happiness in the world."


End file.
